


Perché ho i capelli blu?

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: La curiosità è una qualità tipica dei bambini, i quali sentono frequentemente il bisogno frenetico di conoscere e di capire il vasto mondo che li circonda e nemmeno Mai Hijirikawa è immune dalla necessità impellente di apprendere il significato superficiale di ogni cosa. L’ultima domanda che ha semplicemente rivolto alla domestica che si occupa di pulire la sua cameretta all’interno della grande casa tradizionale di proprietà della sua famiglia è stata precisamente questa: perché ho i capelli blu?[M6 - Prompt: Blu]





	Perché ho i capelli blu?

La curiosità è una qualità tipica dei bambini, i quali sentono frequentemente il bisogno frenetico di conoscere e di capire il vasto mondo che li circonda e nemmeno Mai Hijirikawa è immune dalla necessità impellente di apprendere il significato superficiale di ogni cosa. L’ultima domanda che ha semplicemente rivolto alla domestica che si occupa di pulire la sua cameretta all’interno della grande casa tradizionale di proprietà della sua famiglia è stata precisamente questa: _perché ho i capelli blu?_  
La risposta, molto semplice e un po’ impacciata a dire il vero, che ha ottenuto è stata: _perché li hai ereditati dai tuoi familiari._  
Tuttavia, Mai adora credere che ci sia dietro un motivo molto più bello per averli proprio blu, perché gli altri bambini non li avevano blu, perché le cameriere non li avevano blu, perché il maggiordomo non li aveva blu e perché, nelle sue ultime foto scattate quando lei era davvero troppo piccina per ricordare, nemmeno il nonno li aveva blu.  
“ _La prossima volta che Mai-chan vedrà onii-chama, glielo chiederà: lui saprà dire sicuramente che cosa significano questi capelli blu_ ”, si dice abbastanza fiduciosa e tranquilla.

*

Succede quando, un bel giorno, a sorpresa, proprio Masato va a prenderla a scuola, da solo, senza automobile e senza scorta, così il fratellone e la sorellina possono passare il tempo insieme camminando verso casa.  
Com’è bello, finalmente, poter passeggiare per le vie caratteristiche di Kyoto insieme a lui!  
Onii-chama è sempre buono con lei quando si rivedono, la tiene per la manina, la accompagna in giro, la controlla da lontano mentre Mai-chan corre oppure gioca insieme ad altre bambine. La gentilezza e l’affetto che legge nei suoi occhi, la bambina non li ritrova negli altri adulti: per esempio, a differenza del padre inflessibile, Masato non la tiene lontana, non mette un muro invisibile fra di loro, non la rimprovera e non le nega mai una carezza.  
Mai vuole fidarsi del suo istinto, di quello che le appare chiaro e cristallino come l’acqua pulita: che quando piangeva per uno strappo nel vestitino della sua bambola, che quando si svegliava nel cuore della notte spaventata a causa di un incubo, che quando si intristiva perché fuori pioveva a dirotto e non poteva uscire in giardino a giocare, suo fratello era lì per lei.  
Era lui che accorreva per calmarla, erano le sue braccia che la cullavano gentilmente finché non si riaddormentava, erano le sue mani da musicista che ricucivano lo strappo della bambola e che la guidavano verso il pianoforte, dove lui si sedeva sullo sgabello e le suonava qualcosa.  
Allora Mai non piangeva più: si asciugava le ultime lacrime e lo ascoltava mentre intonava una canzone per lei.  
La sua voce è più bella di quella degli usignoli che cinguettano alle prime luci del mattino: delicata come la neve, intonata come uno strumento ben accordato, intensa come un’emozione.

 

È giunto il momento di rivolgergli quella singola domanda: vuole proprio sentire una bella risposta a riguardo.  
«Onii-chama, perché ho i capelli blu?» parla con la vocina dolce e nel contempo lei si rigira una ciocca soffice con il ditino: è una bella sensazione.  
Masato ferma i propri passi, si volta appena inclinando il capo per guardarla, stenta quasi a crederci: da dove nasce questa sua curiosità? Se lo chiede perché può sembrare una richiesta banale, ma in verità racchiude in sé parecchi significati.  
«Posso pensarci?» chiede e lei annuisce comprensiva, indicando gli uccellini che volano da un albero all’altro. In quel momento stanno passeggiando sulla cosiddetta “via del filosofo”: si tratta di un sentiero pittoresco, chiamato in giapponese “tetsugaku no michi”, lungo un paio di chilometri che si sviluppa tra il Padiglione d’Argento e il Tempio Nanzen-ji. La strada è affiancata da un canale rilassante e silenzioso, costeggiato da entrambi i lati da tantissimi alberi di ciliegio, bellissimi da vedere soprattutto in aprile, durante la fioritura, poiché sembra di trovarsi in un tunnel completamente rosa, degno di un haiku di Basho.  
Quello scenario d’altri tempi, in effetti, è perfetto per riflettere sulla corta domanda della sua sorellina, così Masato inizia a pensare.  
Il primo ragionamento che si defila nella sua mente è quello che il colore blu viene associato da alcuni popoli asiatici all’immortalità, precisamente nell’immagine del cerchio come simbolo dell’eterno moto dello spirito.  
Il carattere di chi ama, o di chi porta il blu nella vita di tutti i giorni, è dolce, gentile, tenero, romantico, sensibile e semplice. Una persona così possiede grandezza d’animo, una buona fede, l’ingenuità e la dedizione. Apprezza la sincerità e l’onestà, va alla ricerca di rapporti cordiali e duraturi con le persone, ama studiare e riflettere, si sente attratta dai misteri.  
Ha letto anche che in una coppia di sposi è un compagno fedele e degno di fiducia, comprensivo, tollerante, affettuoso e per nulla geloso.  
Inoltre rammenta che è il colore più importante nella percezione visiva di sicurezza e di solidità, nonché il colore dell’acqua pulita.  
Tuttavia, non ritiene che la sua sorellina debba conoscere tutti quei significati, perché non le servono al momento, non quando ha sette anni e piuttosto ha bisogno di una risposta più semplice e chiara possibile da comprendere.  
Infine, Masato arriva a una soluzione buona e forse è davvero la migliore: lei ne sarà contenta, o almeno ci spera.  
Il giovane toglie la mano sinistra con la quale si teneva la sciarpa avvolta intorno al collo fin sopra il mento e ritorna a fissare, con gli occhiali che servono a mascherarlo per non essere riconosciuto in quanto idol, la bambina così simile a lui, per poi inchinarsi più o meno al suo livello.  
«Mai-chan, hai i capelli blu perché sei una principessa», replica senza lasciarle la manina che stava tenendo mentre passeggiavano in quel sentiero in cui sugli alberi iniziavano a sboccare i primi boccioli dei fiori.  
«Ho capito, grazie mille! Quindi anche tu sei un principe, Onii-chama?» ribatte la piccola Mai con una dolcezza unica, che lo fa quasi sciogliere.  
«Esatto. Sono il tuo principe blu».  
La bambina gli getta le braccine al collo e lo abbraccia calorosamente, stringendo con la poca forza di cui dispone. Il cappellino scuro abbinato al grembiule scolastico cade a terra.  
«A me basta solo che mi vuoi bene, perché Mai-chan te ne vuole tanto tanto», mormora contenta.  
«Certo che te ne voglio».  
Ricambiando l’abbraccio affettuoso della piccola, glielo dice flebilmente, perché Masato non è tanto abituato a esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole: preferisce tradurli nelle esecuzioni suonate al pianoforte o nel cantare sia da solista che insieme agli Starish. Di certo, sta condividendo la stessa felicità di trovarsi con un membro della famiglia che lo accetta e lo adora per quello che è. Semplicemente.

 

°°°  
1110 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 6, prompt “Blu”.

PS: Quella via esiste davvero a Kyoto, cercatela perché dalle foto sembra bella **


End file.
